


雪吻番外二

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻番外二

金硕珍最近觉得身体有点不对劲，总是容易犯困，他现在在金泰亨的公司担任一个经理的职位，他的工作能力很强，毕竟曾经是以全额奖学金的身份被大学录取，只是因为李泰桓的关系才找不到满意的工作。一开始他以为是过于劳累，休息不够造成的，可是金泰亨也觉得不对劲了，金硕珍的味道越来越甜腻，可是却没有之前那么诱人，这天两人吃晚饭的时候，金泰亨提了提，金硕珍也有一样的感觉，仔细回忆一下，似乎与之前那次怀孕情况有一些像，两人立即安排第二天去做检查。

结果出来了，金硕珍果然怀孕了，两人高兴得不得了，金硕珍第一时间拿出手机通知公公婆婆，还有田柾国，但是金泰亨兴奋了一会后就开始有些担忧，虽说金硕珍现在健康状况还不错，但毕竟还是不如健康人，并且之前还有过流产经历，他有些害怕，怀孕不管怎么说都会对金硕珍的身体造成一定的负担，在他心里，金硕珍远远比孩子要重要，如果金硕珍有事，他宁愿不要这个孩子。

金硕珍看出了金泰亨的焦虑，他比金泰亨要淡定许多，轻轻地握住金泰亨的手，安抚到：“没事的，老公，我相信你会保护好我和孩子的。” 金泰亨的手心出了汗，他看了看金硕珍坚定的眼神，点点头，搂住金硕珍：“ 我不会让你有事的。”

金硕珍怀孕的消息很快传遍了金家上下，金母早早就带着佣人拎着一大堆补汤早早来到两人的家，像哄小孩般哄着金硕珍把各种味道的汤都喝下去，直到金硕珍后面用求助的眼神望向金泰亨，金泰亨忍住笑才阻止了金母，金母还在絮絮叨叨叮嘱需要注意的事项，坚持要将佣人留下来照顾金硕珍，金硕珍推辞不了只好接受，临走的时候金母差点想让金硕珍搬到他们家，金泰亨立即打消了金母这个念头，可不想他两情不自禁温存的时候还得小心有没有观众。

田柾国，郑号锡，金南俊和闵玧其也分别带着母婴用品来探望，由于孕期的omega情绪会不稳定，田柾国也会十分留意，好在金硕珍的情绪状态都比较积极，这其中也归功于金泰亨的精心呵护，他再一次把工作推给了金南俊和郑号锡，做一个撒手掌柜，也不让金硕珍去上班了，安心养胎，搞得郑号锡之后都在金硕珍面前大吐苦水，那时候金硕珍肚子也有些显了，他面带笑意地抚摸着肚子，一边充当郑号锡的倾听者，说得久了，金泰亨就不爽地开始逐客，嫌弃郑号锡打扰到他的爱人，在郑号锡叽里呱啦的叫声中将他推出门外，然后迫不及待地抱起他的金硕珍就往卧室里跑。

金硕珍已经过了禁欲的阶段，适当的性事对肚里的宝宝发育也有好处、金泰亨忍了几个月的“自我操作”，终于解禁立即要补偿，当然他也很注意控制自己，怕伤到了金硕珍，小心翼翼的样子金硕珍都看不过去，他见金泰亨将他放在床上后就磨磨蹭蹭，叹了口气，主动地吻上了金泰亨的唇，金泰亨用两个指头挑起金硕珍的下巴，反咬住金硕珍的唇瓣，两人唇齿交缠，金泰亨毫不犹豫地侵犯，狠狠地吸吮着金硕珍的舌头，这个强势的吻已经持续了很久，此刻两人已经已经欲火焚身。金硕珍低头解开了金泰亨的皮带，拉开拉链的，除下黑色的三角内裤，硕大的肉棒就从束缚中弹出，金硕珍伸手握住粗大的肉棒温柔地上下抚摸着，随即张口慢慢含住这股灼热，突如其来的快感让金泰亨差点缴械投降，他喘息了一声，金硕珍的舌头熟练地在开口处顶弄了两下，金泰亨舒服得又叹了一口气，金硕珍开始慢慢地吞吐，一进一出，柔润的唇瓣摩擦着粗糙的肉棒，激起了金泰亨满身的疙瘩，血管里流动着满满的情欲，整个房间里弥漫着他浓烈的无花果味道。

待金硕珍口酸了之后，金泰亨扶起金硕珍，轻轻地解开金硕珍的睡衣扣子，剥开之后，从嘴唇，脖颈，乳头慢慢往下吻着，到鼓起的肚子时，金泰亨的唇停了很久，他已经感觉的皮肤底下微微地跳动，那种感觉很奇妙，金泰亨甚至有种想流泪的冲动，这是他和金硕珍的孩子，流着他和金硕珍的血液，他的哥哥，抑或姐姐，因为自己的失误不能降临于世，所以这一次，自己不能让他的父亲再一次遭受同样的痛苦，“宝宝、你一定要好好长大，不要让你的阿珍爸爸再伤心了....” 金泰亨内心默念，然后一把扯下了金硕珍的睡裤和内裤，无花果黑糖牛奶香也散发出来，金泰亨让金硕珍分开腿坐到他的身上，抱住他的肩膀，他握着金硕珍的腰，慢慢沿着他的性器坐下，金硕珍的穴口湿润，一点点吞进了巨大的肉棒，然后猛烈收紧，金泰亨不由地无声叹息，一脸满足，然后开始慢慢地顶弄，金硕珍在这一阵一阵有规律的快感中发出娇媚的呻吟，浑身酥麻，两条腿打着颤，脚尖都爽的崩了起来，金泰亨见金硕珍适应了，一个转身把金硕珍压在身下，抽开肉棒，用力地拍打着金硕珍的下体，然后叉开他的两条腿，挺动胯部，捅进了深处。

“啊.....啊.....” 金硕珍被敏感得开始尖叫。

“叫我什么，叫我什么？” 金泰亨猛烈得喘息。

“ 老公....老公.....老公.....” 金硕珍的眼里都是水雾，话语间都是娇嗔。

金泰亨的腰用力地挺动着，一次又一次地进入那个湿润的穴口，每一次都让肉棒的头部狠狠撞到生殖道肥厚的肉壁上，一次次的进攻带来酸麻肿胀的感觉，快感也在这种感觉中层叠上升……然后金泰亨不断地亲吻着金硕珍，两人都沉浸在剧烈的快感中无法自拔，幸福而快乐，两人一起迎来了像潮水一样绵延不绝的高潮，大量的精液涌进金硕珍的体内，可以带给胎儿足够的安抚，两个人在达到顶峰的那一刻，深深地拥吻…...

事后，金泰亨拥着金硕珍靠在床头，金硕珍已经有点迷糊，埋在金泰亨的胸前，尽现对金泰亨的依赖。看着怀中香软的爱人，金泰亨不由得微笑，他未曾想过，原来这样平淡的生活，也可以这么幸福，他暗暗祈求，这样的日子，不要发生改变。

日子一天天过去，终于到了分娩的那一天，金硕珍被推进产房后，金泰亨守在门外，却是眉头紧锁，忧心忡忡的表情，自从医生告诉他们、金硕珍怀的是双胞胎，生产对心脏压迫的风险会增加一半后，他差点就想要放弃这两个孩子。最后是金硕珍拼命拦住他，坚持要生下这两个小孩，他才作罢。此后每一天，金泰亨都过得心惊胆战，生怕金硕珍出什么事情，一点小问题就反应过度，直到金硕珍忍无可忍地制止了金泰亨要抱着他移动，和喂饭的举止后，金泰亨才冷静了一些，但还是愁眉不展。

预产期前一天，金硕珍半夜醒来，发现金泰亨没在身旁，他艰难地起身下床，慢慢地走到客厅，金泰亨坐在沙发上，低着头，对着电脑查着些什么，听到金硕珍走过来的声音，金泰亨猛地抬头：“ 怎么出来了？” 然后立即走到金硕珍身旁，扶着他坐到沙发上。

金硕珍瞄到金泰亨查的网页，全是心脏病人分娩的资料，金泰亨的黑眼圈已经很深了，胡茬也长起来，越临近预产期，他的睡眠就越不好，虽然已经找到了最权威的医生，也为生产中可能出现的各种突发状况做足了准备，可是金泰亨依旧忐忑不安。金硕珍笑他什么场面没见过，这点小事就乱了阵脚，金泰亨却紧紧地搂住他，埋在金硕珍的颈间，低低地说：“ 如果你有事，我跟着你一起走，我答应过你的，这辈子不会再让你孤单。” 金硕珍没想到金泰亨这么想，这么也红了眼眶，回抱住金泰亨，喃喃说道：“ 我不会有事的，别担心。”

金硕珍送进产房前已经疼到翻来覆去，金泰亨心痛到不得了，直想抽自己几个大嘴巴，为何要让金硕珍受这种苦，看着满头大汗泪眼汪汪的爱人，金泰亨巴不得替他承受所有的痛，可他什么也帮不了，只能一边帮他擦汗不停地在耳边哄着：“ 不怕不怕，医生很专业的，很快就生出来了，以后我们不生了不生了，我有你就够了不要再有孩子了。” 

田柾国和金母也在外面守着，金硕珍已经进去很久了，即使隔音很好，依旧能听见隐隐约约的哀叫声，田柾国攥紧拳头，嘴唇咬得紧紧的，医生出来时，金泰亨和田柾国立即围上去，医生摇摇头：“口开得太慢了，再拖下去羊水干了就危险了，要打催产素，还有心脏科的医生也做好准备，时间比预期久，心脏负担太大了，万一突发心力衰竭，得立即抢救，家属做好心理准备。”

金泰亨的脚立即站不稳了，田柾国扶住他，眼神却带着怒意，他知道怀孕并非金泰亨强求，但如果金硕珍有事，他第一个不能原谅的就是金泰亨，是他让金硕珍承受了这么大的痛苦和风险，金母开始双手合十不停祈祷，最牵挂金硕珍的两个男人强忍着，看着产房的灯，就像金硕珍被刺那一次的抢救一样，时间一分一秒过去，终于产房的灯灭了，医生终于满脸疲惫地走出：“ 恭喜，父子平安，是对龙凤胎、孩子已经送进保温箱，产父已经送去病房，刚刚鬼门关走了一遭，以后心脏不能再承受这么大的刺激了，一定要好好休养，家人也要好好照顾....”

“我知道我知道，我现在能去看他吗？” 金泰亨连忙打断。

“产父因为体力透支，现在睡着了、可以先去看看婴儿....”

“没事，我就在一旁陪着，妈，你去看看孩子，我去陪阿珍，他醒来看不到我会害怕的。” 

金母点点头：“ 你去吧，孩子有我和佣人、你去陪小珍。”

金硕珍醒来的时候，觉得浑身力气像被抽干一般，动也动不了，手被紧紧握住，一转头，就是金泰亨关切的眼神：“ 阿珍，感觉怎么样，哪里痛吗，要不要叫医生？”

金硕珍想张嘴，却发现声音已经叫哑了，嗓子如火烧般的疼：“ 水.....”

田柾国立即倒了杯水，金泰亨慢慢扶金硕珍坐起，给他垫了靠枕，然后接过田柾国的水，一口一口喂金硕珍喝下，金硕珍靠在金泰亨身上，轻轻地说：“ 宝宝....”

“宝宝很健康，还在保温箱，妈守着呢，你不用担心，等你好一点再看。”

“好...”

金泰亨看着金硕珍苍白的脸，低垂的睫毛，忍不住吻了吻他的额头，哽咽地说：“ 你不知道我刚才有多害怕、医生说你有危险的时候、我真的恨死自己，还恨孩子，不然你怎么会受这么多苦，我不是一个称职的丈夫，明明说要让你幸福的，孩子什么的我都可以不要，我只要你一个人，阿珍，以后不能再冒险了，不要丢下我一个人....”

金硕珍回握住金泰亨的手，虚弱地安抚道：“ 不要自责了，我没事了，以后，我不会再这么任性了....”

金硕珍亲眼看到自己的宝宝，已经是三天后，两个奶团子躺在两个育婴箱，医生说再过几天，金硕珍就可以给孩子喂奶，金硕珍一脸温柔地看着、金泰亨就站在一旁，内心满是柔软。

过了几天金硕珍抱着儿子喂奶，金泰亨抱着女儿，咿咿呀呀地哄着。“老公，我们的孩子，取名了吗？” 金硕珍顺口问道。

“我想了两个，儿子叫泰权，女儿叫泰极，你觉得怎么样？”

“就这么决定了，泰权，泰极，你们要健康平安地长大哦～” 金硕珍亲了亲儿子奶香的脸蛋：“ 还要谢谢你们的泰亨爸爸，是他给了我们一个幸福美满的家，是我一直梦寐以求的，属于我的一个家。”

金泰亨深情地望着自己的爱人，今生他已经别无所求，只要守护着他深爱的金硕珍，还有他们的孩子，这来之不易的幸福，曾经他差点与之失之交臂，万幸他及时悔改，紧紧抓住，以后他不会再放开，有金硕珍的地方，就是金泰亨的家。

30年后，金泰权与金泰极成功接管了父母的公司，金泰亨卸任了董事长的职位，带着爱人金硕珍周游世界，享受美好的退休生活，二人一生恩爱非常，坚不可摧的爱情也为外人所盛赞。

（这一部分可以当作平行世界，不能接受的看到上一段就可以了：）

金硕珍在55岁的时候，因突发心力衰竭送进医院，最终抢救无效而去世，他的身体查出问题已经有几年时间了，主要原因是当年怀孕对心脏造成的创伤，也是因为这样，金泰亨才辞去董事长的职位，毅然决然带着金硕珍四处旅游，他不希望再浪费时间在其它无关的事情上，虽然金硕珍的病情有所缓解，但最终还是敌不过残酷的病情，在金泰亨的怀中安然离世。金泰亨平静地举行了金硕珍的葬礼，并且处理完所有的事项之后，在金硕珍去世的半个月，在他们的卧房中，吞下安眠药自杀，遗言是要求泰权和泰极将他的骨灰安葬在金硕珍墓碑的隔壁，因为他答应过，不会让金硕珍再孤单。 

多年之后，泰权和泰极去拜祭他们的时候，总会看到田柾国留下的花束，那是他们的田叔叔，一个著名的心理医生，一生未娶，将生命奉献于救治病人，他的办公桌前，一直摆放着一张相片，那是一个年轻清秀的男子，站在一所孤儿院前，搂着几个小孩，浅浅的笑着，有时空闲的时候，路过的病人，护士或者医生就会发现，田医生静静地看着那张照片发呆，似乎陷入了漫长的回忆之中.........


End file.
